Truehearted
by No Fate 1990
Summary: Brooke and her daughter, True endure a long soul-searching journey in this story. Reviews are welcome.
1. I didn't know my own strength

Date: 7-20-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

Heartbroken, my faith was shaken beyond words.

I didn't know my own strength. Even though dawn

has come, I drown myself in sorrow. Hope for tomorrow

continues to float in the ocean. Please hurry up, I need

you now. Compassionate, you are too good to be true.

Blue skies surround us on a daily basis. We breathe in

the beauty of heaven twenty four seven. Your kindness

and mercy speak volumes to me. I don't remember what

my life was like before you appeared on the scene. I will

never fully understand the depth of your love for me.


	2. For a heart so big God wouldn't let live

Date: 7-22-2022

Time of Day: Evening

Place: Tric

Host: Please welcome to the stage, Jimmy Eat World. They will be performing their song, Hear you me.

(The rock band, Jimmy Eat World enters stage and the audience goes crazy. Brooke (34) and True (13 ongoing 14) are among the crowd)

Jimmy Eat World (singing): There's no one in town I know. You gave us some place to go.I never said thank you for that. I thought I might get one more chance. What would you think of me now, so lucky so strong so proud? I never said thank you for that. Now I'll never have a chance.

Audience (singing): There's no one in town I know. You gave us some place to go.I never said thank you for that. I thought I might get one more chance. What would you think of me now, so lucky so strong so proud? I never said thank you for that. Now I'll never have a chance.

Action: True looks back and Brooke is standing right behind her. Brooke wraps her arms around her daughters' shoulders in a loving way.

Jimmy Eat World: May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in.

Audience: May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in.

True: May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in.

Jimmy Eat World: So what would you think of me now so lucky so strong so proud? I never said thank you for I'll never have a chance.

Audience: So what would you think of me now so lucky so strong so proud? I never said thank you for I'll never have a chance.

True and Brooke: So what would you think of me now so lucky so strong so proud? I never said thank you for I'll never have a chance.

Jimmy Eat World: May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in. May angels lead you in. May angels lead you in. May angels lead you in. And if you were with me tonight, I'd sing to you just one more time. A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live. May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in. May angels lead you in, hear you me, my friends, on sleepless roads the sleepless go, may angels lead you in. May angels lead you in.

(The song ends and the audience claps. The band, Jimmy Eat World exits the stage. Feeling tired, Brooke and True go home where they prepare for bed and the next day's festivities)


	3. Unsung melody

Date: 7-23-2022

Place: The park

Event: Charity Event

Theme: Epilepsy Awareness-A cause that is close to Brooke's heart

Action: Reporters are interviewing Brooke and True

Reporter: Why is this cause, Epilepsy so close to your heart?

Brooke (choked up): My daughter, True has epilepsy. She was born with the condition. She breached at the time of the birth. The doctor used a vacuum to get her out.

True (embraces Brooke): Mom, please don't cry

Brooke (wipes a tear off her face): I'll stay strong for you

Reporter: It must be really tough being a single mother and running a business at the same time

Brooke (fighting back tears): I am blessed

Reporter: I am happy for you

Brooke (smiling): Thanks

Reporter: Do you mind if I interviewed True?

Brooke (moving aside): No

Reporter (to True): True, are you aware that you have your own fan club?

True (with enthusiasm): Really?

Reporter: Your fans call themselves True Hearts

True (laughing): Cool

Brooke (tickling True): Ted, I always knew you would be famous someday

True (taken aback): Ted?!

Brooke (stroking True's hair): True Elizabeth Davis

Reporter: I hope y'all will have fun at the event

Brooke and True (walking away from the reporter): Thanks


	4. Nobody's princess

Date: 7-26-2022

True's p.o.v

The light has gone from my eyes

and you can't find the truth in me.

I am losing my celestial glow

and I feel as low as a coffin that is

in the ground.

Let the words flow,

let the blood flow out of my body.

Things are coming around in full

circle and I am reaping what I sow.

My heart is nobody's home, my

heart beats only just for me and

noone else.

I am nobody's love, I am nobody's

sweet little dove. I am nobody's

princess, I am nobody special.

Life is a dance and I am a victim

of circumstance.

I will never have a chance to be at

peace with the lord and the world

around me. Hitting rock bottom, an

endless night reigns in my soul.

I am afraid of the light for fear has

blinded my sight. How can the darkness

feel so right?. Try as I might, I will never

be strong enough to put an end to this

fight between me, myself and I.


	5. Soul on fire

Date: 8-21-2022

Place: True's middle school-Gymnasium

Action: True is trying out for the Cheer-leading team

True (shouting as she throws her pop-proms in the air): GO Ravens!

Captain of the cheerleaders (dissatisfied): I am sorry to say you will never be good or pretty enough

(Disappointed, True exits the gym. The whole entire cheer squad laughs at her)

Scene 1: One Tree Hill-School Hallway

(Thirteen ear old Sawyer Scott notices two girls bullying fifteen year old True on her way to math class)

True (crying, she begs her bullies): Please stop hitting me, you are hurting me

Bully 1(slamming True against a locker):Please shut up, crybaby

True (fighting back tears): I am not a crybaby

Bully 2(punching and Kicking True): God doesn't like ugly gay people especially you. You are not welcomed in this school anymore so please go back to wherever you came from.

True (coughing up blood, she falls down on her knees): I am not a loser

Sawyer (coming to True's defense): Please stop abusing my friend

Bully 1(to Sawyer): Well, isn't it bookworm?

Sawyer (preparing herself for a fight): I may be a girl, but I can still kick your butt

Bully 2 (fearful, she runs away along with bully 1): Alright, you win

Sawyer (helping True back onto her feet): You are bleeding, how may I help you?

True (angry, she pushes Sawyer away from her): I don't need your sympathy

Sawyer(choked up): We are friends, remember?

True (limping away from Sawyer): We were never friends

Scene 2: Math class

(True is sitting down at her desk when a mean classmate approaches her. The bully tosses over her desk and papers fly everywhere)

True (charging at the bully): I did nothing wrong to you so what is your problem with me?

Bully(pushing True down on the ground): You are gay

True (gathering up her belongings, she walks toward the door): I am leaving

Teacher (standing in between True and the door): Ms. Davis, please sit back down in your seat

True (with a sigh, she sits down in his chair): Alright

Sawyer (straightening up True's desk): Let me help you with this

Scene 3: After School- The Davis' house- Brooke's room

True (laying down on the bed, she reads Brooke's diary): Today in which is April 8, 2008 marks the end of the world for me. I am pregnant and Victoria hates me so much she doesn't want anything to do with me. Who knew that I would be a mother at twenty years old? My baby is the product of rape and it is all of my fault. I am severely damaged and fear getting close to anyone. May be having an abortion seems like the right plan after all.

Brooke (walking into the room): True what are you doing in my room?

True (lying, she tries to hide the diary underneath a pillow): OH, it is nothing important

Brooke (angry, she snatches her diary out of True's hands): True Elizabeth Davis, why were you reading my diary?

True (crying): Mom, I thought that you loved me. Why were you planning to abort me before I was born?

Brooke (tearing the entry out of the diary): I was having an extremely bad day at the time that I wrote the journal entry. I had just returned home from the hospital where I found out that I was pregnant. Nine months later, you were born on December 20, 2008. I loved you enough to give you life, that has to count for something, right?

True (sobbing, she yells): Mom, I had a very bad time at school today. I failed my audition to be on the cheer-leading team. Plus, I was bullied. You had just made my day to be even more worse. I can't believe that I am actually a product of your rape.

Brooke (pulling True into an embrace): Come over here, girlie, you need a hug

(Feeling lightheaded, True starts having a seizure in which frightens Brooke. True has epilepsy and Brooke quickly comes to terms with the situation at hand. A crying Brooke carries True outside to her car and drives to the hospital)

Scene 4: The Hospital- True's hospital room

True (waking up from her coma, she cries out for Brooke): Mommy..

Brooke (sitting down at True's bedside, she takes True's hand in hers): Yes, Ted, I am here

True: What happened to me?

Brooke (choked up): Ted, you had a seizure at home so I brought you to the hospital

True (embracing Brooke): Mom, I almost died and you saved my life. I love you and thank you for everything that you have done for me.

Brooke (crying): I love you

True (smiling): I love you too

Brooke (laying down beside True in bed): You will always be my baby no matter what your age is

True (becoming sad at the thought of dying): What if my soul departs from my body and flies away?

Brooke (stroking True's hair): You'll be in my heart

True: I feel damaged no more because you are with me

Brooke (tickling True): Don't give up hope. You are loved.

True (laughing): I understand


	6. Undiscovered star

Date: 9-13-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

Hidden great potential

Ordinary songbird

Misunderstood talented artist

Ease on down the road of life

My muse

ON the brink of success

Remember your roots always

Young grasshopper

Old soul

Unstoppable force

Relentless underdog

Eternal flames of glory

Dance floor phenomena

A sanctuary of happy funny thoughts and memories

Wandering burning embers

Newly restored body of Christ, save my soul tonight


	7. Netherworld

Date: 9-22-2022

Song-Elsewhere by Sarah Mclachlan

I love the time and in between the calm inside me in the space where I can breathe

True's p.o.v: Silence breathes imaginary innocence. Liberation, ease my pain and erase the scars on my heart. Nirvana, catch me before I fall to pieces on the ground. Everlasting sound of music, northern lights take me back home. Understanding nature, I finally know the truth. Rebirth helps me discover my self worth. Your secrets are safe with me in this sanctuary of angels.

I believe there is a distance I have wandered, to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in, holding out, holding in

Brooke: Life is a road trip, endless odyssey of the mind. Ashes of yesterday, vanilla skies taste like chocolate candy. Echoes and shadows follow in the footsteps of the deceased. Northern lights reign over me and memories over flood my mind. Only time will tell I love you. My constant companion, I need you now.

I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand

True: Change of seasons, hard to handle against the familiar sounds of what used to be. No easy way out, going through the there to be surprises, life in the fast lane.

I know this love is passing time, passing through like liquid, I am drunk in my desire but I love the way you smile at me, I love the way your hands reach out and hold me near

Brooke: Caught somewhere between reality and fantasy, on the otherside of the great divide, new moon rising. Spirit of elsewhere, the restless traveler, be easy like Sunday morning. A winter's tale, Narnia is stuck at a crossroads. These new horizons recapture previous lost missed moments. A thousand miles away from home, Vienna. Enjoy this road trip, enjoy this calmness before the storm. Laugh now and weep later on, lovable ghost. Early morning bird, Rabbit heart.

I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand

True: Wide awake, anger hides underneath the surface. Now I know the real you. Do you know how long I have waited for you to come around? Eternity has passed me by, Rabbit heart. One day I'll be done with you and leave you. I wonder if my absence will grieve you? Still here time after time, even my bleeding heart can't let you go.

OH, the quiet child awaits the day when she can break free the mold that clings like desperation

Brooke: Fragile Beauty, rose in bloom. Angel on the fashion runway, Girl on fire. I admire you for your strength, generosity and heroine, everything you do matters on and off the world's dreamer, hold onto the hand of time, beloved songbird.

Mother, can't you see I've got to live my life the way I feel is right for me, might not be right for you but its right for me

True: There is a heart in your cause, but please get off my case. Let me take responsibility for my actions for once. I can look after wind of change gives me a different outlook on life. I am blind, is this the beginning of the end? If I shall fall behind, never mind me. Lost and confused, I need guidance. I take a chance on your advice. Your voice of reason helps me see the light. Now looking back in hindsight, you were right all along.

I believe, I believe this is heaven to noone else but me and I'll defend it as long as I can be left here to linger in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand it

Brooke: Freak show on the run, out of control liberty and freewill. Rough necessary justice, Sahara of the human mind. A year round personal spiritual journey, Kerosene kick the bucket. Extraterritorial, enjoy the silence. Phantom of today, walk away from everything.

I would like to linger here in silence, if I choose to, would you try to understand


	8. Grace, mercy and gratitude

Date: 10-13-2022

Song: Problem Girl by Rob Thomas

Don't let them get where they're going to, you know they're only what they think of you, you heard of this emotional trickery and you felt like you were learning the ropes, but where you're going now, you don't know

True: Everyday is the same, we are stuck at a crossroads. You play with my heartstrings while I hold onto an impossible dream. Unpredictable, you keep on turning tables on me. Patient, I am always waiting for you to come around. Caught up in limbo, who knew you would be difficult to deal with? Who knew you would be my foe? Lost within a disarray, gray cloudy skies surround us. I can't imagine there to be a positive outcome. You created this fray, now take responsibility for it. I don't like wasting my time or being the last one to know stuff. A little ray of light shines through the confusion and darkness. I have freewill, I have my own life to live in the end.

And when the kids on the street say whats your problem girl and the weight of their smiles just too much for you to bear when they all make you feel like you're problem girl remember you're no problem at all you're no problem at all

Brooke: Careless and reckless, you hurt me. You break my heart over and over again. The hand of fate can't take us back to the start. Silently suffering, the tears didn't come this time around. I feel nothing for you at all. I am numb to the pain just like a baby inside the womb. Carefree, I feel truly alive in this tomb. My eyes may be closed, but I am not dumb. The truth sets me free and I learn to breathe without you in my life. Needy, my bleeding heart appears as small as an ant before you. Distant, you are gone for good. I am completely done with you although I am alone at the moment. We shared so much history that it hurts for me to let you go. I wanted to cry, but the tears didn't come.

Pride like promises can't let you down, you thought that you'd be feeling better by now, you worry about all the things they could do to you, you worry about the things they could say, may be you're seeing things the wrong way

True: Careless and reckless, underneath the surface. Rebellious spirit, embrace for deep impact. Even in death, live and survive on one last first breath of life.  
Any place, anytime, anywhere, perfection is a pipe dream. Stuff remains in ruins due to a loss of hope and faith. Expecting disappointment everywhere, failure is a contagious disease.

when the kids on the street say whats your problem girl and the weight of their smiles just too much for you to bear when they all make you feel like you're problem girl remember you're no problem at all you're no problem at all

Brooke: Damaged beyond repair, its like breathing without any air. Runaway with the car keys, free is over now, don't dream so just scream out for heaven.  
Vulnerable diamond in the rough, inhale and exhale oxygen like candy. Everpresent adventurous wanderer live life in the fast lane. Victim of circumstance consider the past to be dead. Outsider, outcast travel down on a rocky road. Linger elsewhere beyond the human imagination, insignificant tough cookie. Velocity, speed and force turn back the hands of the clock. Even the testing of one's faith can lead to crossroads sometimes, but don't be discouraged.

when the kids on the street say whats your problem girl and the weight of their smiles just too much for you to bear when they all make you feel like you're problem girl remember you're no problem at all you're no problem at all

True: Laughter numbs my conscience. Adieu drama, psychological trauma. Underneath the tough exterior, there are tears of joy. God works out things according to his timing. Hope of deliverance, open arms catch me when I fall. Peace is a gift that I first give to myself and then others. Every breath that I take is a miracle.

Try if you stand or you fall, you're no problem at all, you're no problem at all, you're no problem at all

Brooke: Please don't worry, be merry. Help is on the way. Everyday offers a chance to learn something brand new. A few light bulbs may turn on. Yearn for the burn, self satisfaction. Life is a school lesson within itself. Never give up hope, never give into doubt or lose heart. Out of nowhere, numerous resources are made available. Overcoming mental challenges, success is one milestone away from becoming a reality.

Don't let them get where they're going to, you're no problem at all, you're no problem at all

True: Under attack, I am shaken to the core of my existence. Can anything good come out of this hot mess? Unappreciated, my lifework is vanity and self pity consumes me. Worthless, nothing makes sense anymore. I ignore and avoid what could be another open door of opportunity. Please don't tell me to dream, its already over. You meet me in the brutal aftermath. You hold the key to my rebirth, success. I look into the mirror and see a strong warrior, a survivor of many numerous things. I am joy, the silent heartbeat of the community. God uses me to bring about love, serenity and unity. Blessed, I am alive for a divine  
purpose and it is suppose to be this way forever.

Don't let them get where they're going to, you're no problem at all, you're no problem at all

Brooke: Sticks and stones break your bones. Emotions give way to the dark abyss. Not now but soon, goodnight moon. Sympathy pulls at my heartstrings.  
I am here for you today, tomorrow and forevermore. I will comfort and support you. Victory is yours and mine. Everyday I can't stop thinking about you.


	9. Rivers of tears

Date: 11-12-2022

Time Period: After school

Scene: Bedroom

Action:Crying, True stumbles into her bedroom. Tears blind True's ability to see things through an artist's eyes. An emotional breakdown turns her world upside down until the dawn erases the scars on her heart)

Scene: the bathroom

Situation: Brooke walks in on True cutting herself with a razor. Brooke stands in a puddle of True's blood.

True (frustrated): Don't you know how to knock?

Brooke(taking the razor of True's hands): You are cutting yourself with a razor, thats not normal

True(screaming): Please leave me alone, you are invading my privacy

Brooke: Why are you making yourself bleed?

True: Its none of your business

Brooke (taking the razor out of True's hand): You need to stop cutting yourself

True (trying to grab hold of the razor): I don't know what else I can do to heal my broken heart. Cutting myself seems like the best option so far.

Brooke (throwing the razor into the trash can): Life is too short to be wasted on stupid stuff

True(taking the razor out of the trash can): I want to die so let me die

Brooke(crying, she shakes True): I love you. You need to wake up and open your eyes.

True (looking down at the ground): Everybody hates me. My life doesn't have a purpose anymore.

Brooke (dragging True by the hand out of the bathroom): You are going to therapy right now

Scene 3: Therapy Session

True: I don't have any secrets so I don't understand why I am in therapy

Therapist: Everyone has secrets, therefore noone is ever safe

True: What I do with my life is none of your business

Therapist: There you go again with putting up walls between us

True: Therapy isn't for me

Therapist (looking at True's bruised arms): Where did you get those scars from?

True(looking at her arms): Lately, I have been cutting myself with a razor

Therapist: Why?

True: I hate myself

Therapist: Why?

True: Everybody hates me

Therapist: Why?

True: This is my curse for being alive

Therapist: I don't understand you

True: You don't understand me because you have never walked in my shoes and seen the world through my eyes

Therapist: What does the world look like through your eyes?

True: It is not paradise

Therapist: How would you describe all of your relationships?

Kitty: People are always leaving me

Therapist: Thats sad

True (walking out of the room): Like I said before, therapy isn't for me


	10. An unwanted life

Date: 11-22-2022

True's p.o.v

Silly old pipe dreams give me false hope.

Easily broken, these promises are roses

worth throwing away everyday. Heartbreak

cuts so smoothly into my chest. Doubt takes

the best of me every time. I don't have a locket

nor a dime in my pocket but only a rosary. I am

dying slowly, why can't this pain end any quickly?

Living without a purpose, I always have something

to lose in the end. My home in a foreign land, my

best friend death offers me a hand to hold. Living,

whats the point? really. Feeling less strong, I pause

and reflect upon wherever I went wrong in my life.

Torn asunder, I cry and then surrender. I try to

breathe again, but the words still won't come.

Stumbling, faith walks on a very tight rope.

I don't know if I can cope with another

year of life. Jubilee overcomes the

night and daylight awakens my soul.


	11. Continuous heartbeat

Date: 11-26-2022

Brooke's p.o.v

Holding out for the sunrise

Eye-opening revelations

Ashes of a dying dream

Life on the sidelines

Old-fashioned beauty

Sit still and be quiet

The world I know

Oblivion

Undiscovered kingdom of heaven

Crossroads of life

Heart of the ocean

Amazing grace

Salt of the earth

Exceptionally gifted person, just breathe and then experience a rebirth


	12. Enchantment

Date: 12-20-2022

Special event: True's 14th birthday

Place: True's bedroom

(Merciful, morning resurrects her dead soul. A gift on True's desk captures her undivided attention. Excited, True tears off the gift wrapping. She immediately falls in love with the beautiful snow globe. This is one item that True can't live without on earth. "Happy birthday, princess. Love always, your mom" the card reads bringing a smile to True's face. Needy, she longs for Brooke's warm touch and tender loving care. Confident, True conquers the world's stage and remains the life of the party forever).

Scene 2: Store-Best Buy-Computer Department

True(showing Brooke a laptop computer): Mom, I like this laptop computer

Brooke (checking out the computer): Cool

True: So are you going to buy the computer?

Brooke: Yes

True: Thanks

Brooke(walking toward the cash register): No problem, love

(Brooke makes her purchase then she and True exit the store. Paparazzi wait for them outside. Holding hands, they hop into their car and drive away)

Place: I HOP

Action: Brooke and True are eating breakfast

Brooke (singing): Happy birthday

True (smiling): Thanks

Brooke: How do you like your chocolate chip pancakes?

True (talking with her mouth full of food): They are delicious

Brooke: I can't believe you are already fourteen

True: Time surely does move fast

(A group of I HOP waiters and waitresses gather around the table and sing happy birthday to True. They leave and True enjoys the rest of her meal)

True: What do you remember about the day I was born?

Brooke (choked up): The birth was life-changing. I was ready to be a mother even at twenty years old.

True (laughing): Really?

Brooke (fighting back tears): Giving birth for me was hard, but you were worth the pain of childbirth.

True: If only my dad was around

Brooke (thinking to herself): I was raped. I don't know who your dad is. Please forgive me.

Scene: Brooke's flashback

Date: 12-20-08

Situation: True's birth

Scene 1: Clothes Over Bros

(Brooke (20) is sitting down at a desk exploring the internet when Victoria bothers her)

Victoria(yelling): Brooke Penelope Davis, Clothes Over Bros isn't a maternity store

Brooke(complaining): But I am having a baby

Victoria: Your daughter will be a bastard, I hope you do know that, right?

Brooke: She is still going to be apart of my life no matter what you say

Victoria: Your daughter will ruin your life

Brooke(looking down at her dress, she makes a very surprising discovery): OH MY GOD, my water just broke

Victoria: You should take the bus to the hospital because I am not driving you there

Brooke(in the mist of having a contraction, she begs): I am having a baby, is it ever possible for you to be nice for once?

Victoria(with a sigh): Alright, I will take you to the hospital

Scene: The highway-car ride to the hospital

Brooke (crying, she screams as she struggles through a contraction): AHA..AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (angry): Why do you have to scream all the time?

Brooke (sobbing): I am in pain

Victoria: Your pain doesn't surprise me

Brooke (texting on her cellphone): Peyton, I am in labor. Please go to the hospital as soon as possible.

Victoria: Why are you texting Peyton? She probably won't show up for the birth.

Brooke (yelling in between contractions): True best friends never let each other down

Victoria: You better not give birth in the car

Brooke (developing the urge to push): I have to push, the baby won't wait much longer.

Victoria (driving the car in to the hospital parking lot): We are here at the hospital, are you happy now?

Brooke (limping out of the car, she heads toward the front entrance): I can take care of myself. I don't need your help anymore.

Victoria (following behind Brooke): I am not going anywhere. I want to be here just in case anything bad happens to you or the baby.

Scene: Hospital- The waiting Area

Brooke (having contractions, she screams as she clings onto Victoria): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (to anyone): HELP! MY DAUGHTER is in labor

Nurse (assisting Brooke into a wheelchair): Sweetheart, you can sit down in this wheelchair. I will take you to a delivery room.

Brooke (in the mist of having a contraction): Thanks

Peyton (running into Brooke's arms): Hello, mother to be

Brooke (crying tears of joy): I thank you for attending True's birth

Peyton (smiling): No problem

Scene 2: The Hospital-Delivery Room-Brooke is giving birth

Brooke(crying out in pain, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn: Brooke, you need to stop pushing

Brooke(having an urge to push again): I can't...I can't stop pushing..I want this baby to come out of me

Obgyn: Brooke, please stop pushing right now

Brooke(worried): Why?

Obgyn: The baby has changed positions. The baby's butt is coming out first before her head.

Brooke: So what?

Obgyn: You won't be able to push this baby out because it is breached

Brooke: And yet I want to try to push her out

Obgyn(inserting a vacuum into Brooke's vagina): Then I will have to use a vacuum

Brooke (crying as she screams from contractions): AHA..AHA..AHA

Peyton (squeezing Brooke's hand): You can do this, Brooke, I have faith in you

Brooke (still screaming, she grabs hold of Peyton): AHA..AHA..AHA

Victoria (stroking Brooke's hair): You are very strong, my darling daughter

Brooke (sobbing, she begs anyone): OH GOD, I just hate breached babies. Can someone please get this baby out of me?

Obgyn: Brooke, you can always have a cesarean section

Brooke (still determined): No, I refuse to have a cesarean section

Victoria (yelling at Brooke): You could die if you have this baby naturally

Brooke (in between contractions): I don't want you and Peyton to fight over who will be in the delivery room with me. I want both of you to witness the birth.

Peyton (stroking Brooke's hair): I understand

Brooke (struggling through a really bad contraction): AHA..AHA...AHA

Obgyn (assuring Brooke): The baby will see the light at the end of the tunnel if you keep on pushing harder

Brooke (continuing to push): OK, I am working on it

Obgyn (pulling the baby out of Brooke): Bear down, Brooke, push more harder.

Brooke (overcome with pain and pressure, she screams): AHA..AHA..AHA

Obgyn (giving the baby to Brooke to hold): Here is your beautiful daughter, Brooke

Brooke (sobbing as she holds the baby): I love you, my precious miracle baby

Peyton (overcome with emotion): True Elizabeth Davis is just so cute. Ted is just as beautiful as her wonderful mother.

Victoria (choked up): I love my granddaughter

Scene: Hospital Delivery Room- After True's birth

(Brooke is resting in the bed still recovering from giving birth to her daughter, True Elizabeth Davis)

Brooke(to Peyton): I have been waiting for True for so long that I can't believe she is here, she is finally here with me

Peyton: Thankfully, the wait is over now and I can exhale

Brooke(looking down at True who is resting in her arms): Wow, Ted, you are surely a very big girl. You are the cutest little thing that I have ever seen in my life.

Obgyn: Brooke, I have some bad news for you

Brooke(with curiosity): What is it?

Obgyn: You can't have anymore children as the result of having complications during the birth of your daughter

Brooke(choked up): I understand

Obgyn(leaving the room): Good luck to you, Brooke Davis

Brooke(with a sad tone in her voice): thanks

Victoria(yelling): How could you do this to me?

Brooke(confused): I don't understand

Victoria(still yelling): I want you to give me some more grandchildren

Brooke: I have already given you a grandchild

Victoria: But still one grandchild is never enough because we have a family business to run

Brooke: True will help us run Clothes Over Bros

Victoria: True is a bastard so she isn't entitled to ownership over the store

Brooke: Whatever happened to loving your granddaughter?

Victoria: You were raped, therefore I don't really have to love True. True has brought disgrace upon our family and we will never be the same again.

Brooke: Come on, I have just given birth and you want to start again with all of this crap

Victoria: You could of had it all, baby girl. I expected for you to marry a rich man and to have a lot of children.

Brooke: I am sorry for ruining your plans

Victoria: I refuse to accept your apology because you have ruined my life in the process of destroying your reputation

Brooke(crying): How can you be so coldhearted?

Victoria(leaving the room): It is a little thing known as life so get used to it

Lucas (walking into the room): Uncle Lucas is now in the building

Peyton: Elvis is now in the building

Lucas(laughing): Yeah

Brooke (placing True in Lucas' arms): True say hello to your Uncle Lucas

Lucas (holding True in his arms): I have been waiting all day for you, precious little angel

Brooke: Luke, I apologize for making you wait outside the delivery room. I needed female support.

Lucas: Brooke, I understand you and forgive you. I heard you screaming from outside the delivery room. I became worried about your health and the baby's health. Was giving birth really that hard and painful for you?

Brooke (choked up): I was in a lot of pain because True was breached. True's butt was coming out first before her head. Her position required for the doctor to use a vacuum.

Lucas (choked up): I am happy that you survived through the giving birth process. I can't imagine my life without you or True in it.

Brooke (wiping a tear away from her eyes): The feeling is mutual

Peyton (to Lucas): When can I hold my goddaughter?

Lucas (placing True in Peyton's arms): You can hold True right now

Peyton (holding True, she says to the sleeping baby): You are surely a miracle, precious little princess

Brooke (crying): I wish Victoria could love me nearly as much as I love True

Lucas: By the way, Hurricane Victoria passed me by on her way out of the delivery room. I remember she cursed me out.

Brooke (sobbing): Welcome to the club, Luke. Today is the day when everything changes.

Lucas: Its Victoria's loss and not yours


	13. Moments of happiness

Date: 2-14-2023

Special Event: Valentine's Day

Scene: The Dining Room

Situation: Brooke and True share a very special candlelight dinner. They exchange gifts.

True (giving Brooke a present): This gift is for you

Brooke(smiling): Thank you

True: You are welcome, mom. I hope you will like your gift.

Brooke (opening up the gift): I wonder what it is

True: I am not telling you. You will have to find out for yourself.

Brooke (holding up a locket): You gave me a locket

True(putting the locket around Brooke's neck): Let me get this

Brooke (opening the locket): OH My gosh, Ted. There is a picture of us inside of the locket

True(laughing): I know

Brooke(smiling): I love my gift

True (curious): So where are my gifts?

Brooke (giving True a gift bag full of goodies): These things are for you to enjoy

True(smiling): Thank you

Brooke: No problem,Ted, you deserve it

True(showing off her gifts): You gave me a box of chocolate candy and a teddy bear

Brooke: You are welcome

True: I love you

Brooke (embracing True): All is forgiven, everything is made new again

True: You always know how to talk me down from the edge, don't you? I'm coming home to breathe again, but I don't know how long my happiness will last.

Scene: After dinner-The beach

Situation: Brooke and True are walking on the beach boardwalk

True: How long is the beach boardwalk?

Brooke: The beach boardwalk is twelve miles long

True (exhausted): I don't think I can make it to the end. I wonder whenever will we reach the finish line?

Brooke: I thought you wanted to spend time with me

True: I do

Brooke: Please stay awake, okay?

True(yawning): I'll try

Brooke: At least you're not working at Clothes over Bros right now

True: You're right

Brooke: Walking is good for your heart and mind

True: I agree with you

(Brooke notices a very affectionate father, mother and daughter walking ahead of him. Emotional, Brooke longs for the love of both a mother and father)

True (studying Brooke): Your heart is broken 

Broken(crying): I wished my parents loved me

True: I understand

Brooke (complaining): I am homesick

True (holding Brooke's hand): You will never be homeless. You will always have a family to go home to.

Brooke (looking around her surroundings): IS it reality or my imagination that I see paparazzi?

True (frightened): It is a reality

Brooke (shields True from the cameras): Just focus on me and no one else

Situation: Still at the beach- True and Brooke have built a bonfire

True (running her hands through her hair): OH, look at the pretty bonfire

Brooke (feels the wind blowing her hair): The bonfire symbolizes passionate love and desire

True: Life is not a fairytale. My dreams are up in flames.

Brooke: My life is a ticking time bomb

True: Who knows when you will blow up?

Brooke: What will become of me in the next life?

True: We all are ghosts lost in time. We start dying the moment we are born. IS it destiny or just a coincidence that we are born into the times we live in?

Brooke: I choose to follow my instincts. I don't know if I can say the same thing for you.

True: I choose destiny and fate

Brooke (touching True's cheek): You are not worthless. You are precious. You are never invisible to me.

True: The feeling is mutual

Brooke: You are young and strong. Eternity is on your side.

True: What if fate has other plans for me?

Brooke: Everything is a hot mess. You are the only one that can breakthrough into me.

True: I want to be cremated after I die

Brooke: Please don't commit suicide. You have so much to live for. I will honor your wishes though.

True: Thanks

Brooke: You won't leave this world empty-handed. Your legacy will always last forever.

True (gathering up sand): I am going to build a sandcastle

Brooke (gathering up sand): I will help you


	14. Breakthrough

Date: 3-23-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Echoes of a past life

Continuous flashbacks

Hollow inside without a voice

One missed opportunity

Longing for something more

Laughter in crying

One miraculous breakthrough

Winter bliss

A struggle to live in reality

The time to be patient and content

Everlasting tears of joy, a comfortable carefree peaceful feeling

Reminders of God's grace and mercy help me to move forward


	15. Even if we fall

Date: 8-20-2023

True's p.o.v

Silver bells

Momentary setbacks

Invisible blessings in disguise

Life's lessons

Everpresent roadblocks

A series of obstacles

Pathway to nowhere

Pipe dreams

Lingering pessimism

Excitement that has been shot down

A moment of celebration

Success and God are on our side

Even if we fall, we always know how to get back up again


	16. Relentless determination

Date: 12-20-2023

Brooke's p.o.v

Simply irresistible beauty

Infinite celestial sunlight

Life's unexpected blessings

Very special important milestones

Eden's delicious red apples

Repetitive prophetic words

In a groovy kind of funk

Voices of unborn heartbeats

Escapable lovesick muse

Relentless, determination takes me far


End file.
